Le roi et les jouets
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• Séquelle d'Une Bonne Leçon. /!\ Mature /!\ Luka n'est rien. Juste bonne à assouvir les désirs du roi. Ruko le sait. Elle s'en réjouit. Rook le sait. Ca le tue, mais il se tait. Ruko/Luka.


**A/N : **_Long time no see_, comme on dit.

Voilà donc la séquelle plutôt courte, je l'admets, mais c'est que je pensais avoir tout dit. J'ai un peu peur que ce soit trop graphiquement explicite - et que donc, vous considériez cette fanfiction comme rated MA - mais j'ai essayé de le faire soft. J'ai même effacé plusieurs parties que je trouvais trop beurk et qui **même moi** me faisaient plisser les yeux.

Le site interdit les songfics, mais j'avoue honteusement que tout a été inspiré de la chanson de _Temposhark - Don't Mess With Me._

Allez, moi j'ai plein de petits trucs qui sommeillent au chaud dans mon ordi et je vous prépare une rafale de jolis chapitres, pour _524 Loud & Clear_ mais pas seulement. Par exemple; _Aqua et le Passeur._ Dont je vais peut-être poster le prologue asap.

***Paru Café**

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que Ruko haïssait, c'était bien le café froid.

D'un geste violent, elle balaya la table et la tasse vint déverser son liquide brunâtre partout sur le carrelage. Ruko entendit Ritsu se précipiter vers le sol, serpillière à la main, puis détourna les talons.

Elle s'arrêta dans son bureau, se cala sur sa chaise pivotante et joignit les mains, le regard fixé vers l'extérieur.

Tellement de pourriture.

Çà et là, des jeunes rackettaient un collégien. Une femme de la quarantaine, atteinte d'un cancer du pancréas, croulait sous les sacs plastiques. Des hommes d'affaires avançaient en bousculant tout sur leur passage.

Si seulement en un geste, elle avait eu le pouvoir de tout détruire.

Tout.

La rage et la folie déformaient les traits de Rook. Elle s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pivotant, agrippant les bords jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, puis se relaxa d'un coup.

Ses batailles contre Rook devenaient de plus en plus féroces.

* * *

Rook- son frère adopté- qui était mort d'une bête pneumonie. Qui lui avait laissé cet immense héritage. Et tous ses tours de magie.

Rook était un génie.

Ruko était animée de cette fureur colossale qu'elle vouait à chaque être vivant.

Quand Rook s'était manifesté dans l'esprit de sa cousine, leur collaboration avait fait des étincelles.

Toute petite déjà, Ruko avait été confrontée à ce choix embarrassant : toilettes des femmes ou des hommes ? Qu'elle choisisse l'un ou l'autre, elle était confrontée à des moqueries.

Le temps aidant, et les moqueries toujours, la découverte de l'adolescence, de la puberté, le fait qu'elle ait grandi d'un coup et se soit découvert son pouvoir si étrange d'attraction et de séduction… tous ces éléments qui furent la dynamite de cette opération nettoyage.

Alors que Rook n'avait jamais pris bien soin de choisir ses actifs- ce qui lui valait toujours de se précipiter chez le proctologue en larmes- Ruko, elle, était très exigeante. Elle faisait attention à favoriser les garçons bisexuels, qui pouvaient la toucher en ayant l'air de vraiment aimer ça, et qui jouissaient de sa partie femme à satiété. Et elle-même, puisque dotée d'un organe mâle, pouvait donc pénétrer son amant sans que lui n'en ressente la moindre gêne.

Les femmes… Les femmes, elle faisait attention- parce que Rook était strictement homosexuel, et que parfois son désir à elle n'était pas assez pour la faire bander, étant donné que Rook la contrôlait à 90 %- et qu'une femme la regarde, sans qu'elle ne soit lesbienne, c'était très rare.

Ca devait leur filer les chocottes, son sexe d'homme. Enorme, violet et dur. Beurk.

Ce que les femmes pouvaient être gonflantes, des fois, pensait Ruko- et Rook ne faisait qu'approuver. Tous deux cherchaient des corps directement palpés, des embrassades fiévreuses puis l'acte glorieux qui les faisait se sentir vivre- vivre vraiment. Mais les femmes avaient cette manie de tourner autour de pot, de taquiner, de plaisanter. Ce n'était pas à leur goût. Ils étaient impatients. Et en général, quand ça ne lui plaisait plus, Ruko se contentait d'agripper la tête de son amant(e) pour lui enfoncer son membre dans la gorge- et s'il ne voulait pas, tant pis. Elle rebouclait sa ceinture et partait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

C'était enivrant.

Ruko et Rook rêvait du monde à leur pied.

Ils étaient rois.

Ruko n'était pas une reine, car les reines sont faibles et chiantes.

Elle était un roi. Et personne n'avait le droit de s'opposer à elle.

Chaque jour, pourtant, ils voyaient; ils voyaient cette pourriture qui leur tenait tête. Et avec leur verge qu'ils partageaient et que tous deux voyaient comme la lance d'un chevalier parti en croisade, Ruko et Rook lavaient les rues de la ville.

Les victimes de viol étaient soigneusement choisies. Il fallait que ce soit des personnes faibles mais brutes en apparence. Une fois l'acte accompli, ils étaient trop humiliés d'avoir été souillés par une femme alors ils se taisaient.

Et ça leur plaisait. Ca les grisait.

* * *

Depuis deux jours, Rook faisait tout pour attaquer Ruko.

Parfois dans son sommeil, parfois dans sa douche, parfois en plein milieu de la route. Ces crises répétées laissaient d'abord Ruko, se tordant de douleur la tête entre les mains, murmurant à Rook, son compagnon, son ami, d'arrêter. D'arrêter maintenant.

Maintenant, elle y arrivait mieux; elle masquait sa douleur et se concentrait sur les points faibles de Rook.

Le point faible de Rook, c'était ce souvenir de Luka.

Elle, ses cheveux roses collés à son visage par la sueur, le mascara qui avait coulé sur ses joues et qui, enrouée et la respiration erratique, s'écriait qu'elle changerait, qu'elle changerait, pour l'amour du ciel.

Quelle vision délicieuse.

Ruko s'était délectée de l'impuissance de cette traînée. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle « purifiait » une pourriture, en somme.

Rook s'était focalisé sur cette vision, lorsqu'il l'avait attaquée pour la première fois. Depuis, Ruko retournait ce souvenir à son avantage- ce moment avait blessé Rook. Elle avait horriblement blessé Rook.

Avec un gloussement dédaigneux, Ruko se leva et se fit un café. Portant le liquide brûlant à ses lèvres, elle questionna mentalement :

- Voyons, Rook. Redeviendrais-tu hétéro pour cette jolie jeune péripatéticienne ?

- _Ce n'est pas une prostituée et tu le sais,_ siffla Rook.

- Vraiment ? Elle n'a pas hésité, pourtant, à m'aguicher comme le feraient ces braves dames.

- _Ce n'en est pas une, Ruko. Je te dis._

- Tu prends la mouche très facilement, compagnon de mes pensées. Allons. Tu es sûre qu'elle ne te plaît pas ?

- _Elle sent la gentiane, Luka._

- Oh ? Je n'ai pourtant pas fait attention.

- _Tu étais trop concentrée sur son corps,_ lâcha-t-il amèrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria Ruko, les sourcils froncés. Je croyais… Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que nous deux. Elle te plaît tant que ça, Luka ?

- _A toi, elle te plaît._

Et Rook se retira. Aussitôt, Ruko baissa les yeux sur son corps puis examina son reflet.

Toujours ce même vide quand il s'enfermait dans un coin de son esprit. Leur lien mental s'amenuisait tant qu'elle se sentait démunie. Sans Rook, elle était ordinaire et sans armes.

Ses yeux dépareillés brillèrent un instant.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

* * *

Trois petits coups à la porte. Ruko essuya rapidement ses joues puis dit, d'une voix égale, à la personne d'entrer.

C'est ce que Ritsu fit. Le travesti avait à son bras une jeune femme évanouie.

Ruko la reconnut tout de suite : ces longs cheveux roses, ça ne pouvait être que Luka.

- Laisse-la là, cracha Ruko.

Ritsu hocha la tête, et sans plus d'états d'âmes, laissa Luka s'effondrer au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il fit la grimace puis tourna les talons.

Ruko s'approcha du corps inerte lentement. Luka avait les poings serrés, blessés par de longues écorchures sur les jointures. Elle sourit. Nul doute qu'une imbécile comme elle aurait frappé sans interruption contre la porte en bois qui bloquait l'accès à leur cabinet de prestidigitateurs. Alors qu'en se creusant la tête, elle aurait pu trouver la clé. Vraiment.

Ses longs cheveux roses tombaient sur ses épaules et son dos, dissimulaient son visage alors qu'elle était sur le ventre, les jambes recroquevillées. Ses habits légers- les mêmes qu'il y a deux jours- ne la couvraient pas assez et Ruko la voyait frissonner. Avec une douceur qui la surprenait, Ruko fit passer ses doigts sur les écorchures. Mais en voyant Luka se tordre de douleur dans son sommeil, elle se rassura. Elle l'avait fait par réflexe, mais de savoir que ça lui faisait mal, cela l'apaisait.

Elle coula son regard dépareillé sur Luka qui relevait la tête. Aussitôt Ruko sentit le même sentiment que la première fois : l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, pour la rassurer, mais également pour l'écraser, pour l'étouffer.

Ruko comprit.

Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle voulait la détruire en morceaux.

Et pourtant, elle n'était restée que quelques heures avec elle.

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour me trouver, Mlle Luka, fit Ruko.

Elle utilisait ce ton, le même ton qu'un serpent qui hypnotise sa proie. Luka déglutit, mais soutint son regard.

- Vous voulez changer ? murmura Ruko.

Luka se hissa péniblement sur ses deux coudes, mais Ruko leva un doigt inquisiteur et fit « tss » trois fois. Insolemment lents.

- Dans ce cas, vous ferez exactement ce que je vous dirai de faire ?

Les yeux de Luka étaient suppliants.

- Jamais, foutue schizo', croassa-t-elle.

Ruko sourit- ce sourire mauvais, et cette lueur terrifiante dans les yeux.

- Très bien.

Elle se leva brusquement et jeta Luka sur son bureau, la faisant gémir de douleur. Elle lui arracha les vêtements- sa peau nue était couverte d'hématomes.

- Si désirable, susurra Ruko.

Elle pencha la tête, alors que Luka arquait déjà le dos.

* * *

Le contrat était signé. Ruko était un roi, un roi fou et dément; et elle se fichait du bonheur de ses sujets. Luka, Luka avait confiance, douce, tendre Luka qui se cache sous ce manteau provocateur; cette même Luka qui voulait devenir autre. Eh bien ! Ruko la ferait devenir autre. Mais avant, elle allait en profiter. Le contrat était signé, elle avait droit de vie et de mort sur la jeune femme. Et elle allait en profiter. Oh ça oui.

Rook, coincé dans le miroir, guettait du coin de l'œil les scandaleux ébats de sa contrepartie; il secoua la tête, le regard empli de chagrin, et pria pour que la folie de Ruko ne consume pas Luka; son amie, sa première amie, qui avait si mal tourné.

Désormais, Luka n'était plus qu'un jouet pour Ruko. Une poupée vivante sans volonté ni rien. Elle l'aimait trop, et Ruko était despotique; un vrai tyran avec ses jouets. Elle la briserait en morceaux en six mois, huit si Luka était résistante.

Une si belle histoire d'amour gâchée, en quelque sorte.

Il observa Ruko donner des coups de reins vigoureux, puis gueuler son plaisir dans un ultime spasme, avant de s'en aller, tout en secouant la tête, peiné.


End file.
